The Virginia Gentleman's Company
The Virginia Gentleman's Company (VGC), known colloquially as 'The Virgins', is a private military organization of practitioners based outside of Charlottesville, Virginia.The Hanging Tree They have operated under multiple business names since the 19th century, but since 2005 have operated as a private contractor to the United States Military under the name Alderman Technical Solutions. Skills When Peter Grant and Sahra Guleed encounter the VGC in London, they carried Glock firearms with the serial numbers filed off, and smart phones with hard-off switches. They traveled in black SUVs with tinted windows. Dean Miller claimed to have an executive order from the U.S. President that allows Alderman Technical Solutions worldwide jurisdiction. Magical Abilities Although Peter Grant did not witness any members of the VGC perform magic, he sensed them performing forma when they were attacked by Lady Ty during the altercation in the hotel pool of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. 19th century During the 19th century the VGC seem to have been involved in the systematic removal, warfare, and discrimination of Native Americans by the United States military and government policy. War of 1812 The VGC have been active since at least the War of 1812 where they fought on the side of the United States Military against the British. During the War of 1812, Tecumseh's intertribal Native American army allied themselves with the British. Nightingale states that the VGC never forgave The Folly for teaching modern Newtonian techniques to Tecumseh's medicine men. The animosity between The Folly and the VGC from this event carried over into their WWII dealings. U.S. Westward Expansion In 1877 the VGC allegedly killed the Genius loci of the Yellowstone River by presenting him with the remains of a Vampire disguised as a gift. One of the company was Captain Nathaniel Buford.Lies Sleeping A record of this assassination was sent to The Folly and stored in their library until being unearthed by Abigail Kamara in 2017/2018. World War I According to Nightingale there was an agreement not to use magic during World War I.Moon Over Soho It appears the VGC followed this agreement. World War II The Virginia Gentleman's Company joined the Allied War effort during World War II, but at a later point in the war than The Virtuous Men (after Pearl Harbour?Moon Over Soho). The VGC operated out of Istanbul, in contrast to The Virtuous Men who served with The Folly and operated out of London. Animosity with the Folly Nightingale states the VGC never forgave The Folly for the losses they incurred during the War of 1812 from Tecumseh's medicine men and their new Newtonian techniques. It seems this animosity extended into witholding information from The Folly during WWII. Ettersberg Nightingale suspects the VGC were aware of the Manhattan Project prior to the joint raid on Ettersberg by The Folly and The Virtuous Men. Nightingale states the VGC were dismissive of The Folly's fears surrounding the scientific and magical advances that the Nazi's were thought to have made toward 'closing the gap'. They may have been dismissive because of their foreknowledge of the successful tests within the Manhattan Project. The VGC did not inform The Folly of the status of the Manhattan Project, which may have played a pivotal role in The Folly's decision to undertake the extremely risky mission to Ettersberg. The VGC did not participate in the raid on Ettersberg. 1950's-2000's Little is known about the VGC's activity during this time. Iraq War The VGC, under the new title of 'Alderman Technical Solutions', were hired as military contractors similar to Blackwater during the Iraq War. They primary purpose on the ground was 'Shade Suppression' in the Fallujah province. Agent Reynolds surmised that their mission in Fallujah was a failure as their contract with the United States Military was prematurely terminated. Current Whereabouts Two groups are known to have been operating in London during the time of the events at One Hyde Park. The surviving members were returned to the U.S. under the care of Agent Reynolds at the end of The Hanging Tree. Known members Team 1 AKA ”Crew Cut's team” Present at Jeremy Beaumont-Jones' house in London. * Captain Dean Miller AKA Crew Cut (deceased) * Male: anon - Ted or Teddy * Male: anon - blond * Male: anon - eyebrow scar * an unnamed driver Team 2 AKA ”The Goon Squad” Present at One Hyde Park. * Four unnamed men References Virgins, The